With the continuous development of display technology, display panel gradually enters a high-resolution era, PPI (Pixels Per Inch) of the display panel gradually approaches 300 or even higher. On the other hand, with the continuous development of touch technology, the touch technology is widely used in electronic products such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and a notebook computer and so on.
Generally, the touch technology includes different technical directions such as optical, resistive, capacitive, and electromagnetic touch technologies; among the various touch technologies, the capacitive touch technology has become a mainstream of the touch technology due to its low cost and excellent user experience. The capacitive touch technology may be divided into two modes including a self-capacitance mode and a mutual-capacitance mode. The mutual-capacitance touch technology has become a mainstream of the market and a trend of the future development since it may achieve multi-touch.